1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for updating and re-installing software and particularly to a process for updating and re-installing software from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, personal computers have become a mainstream business. Millions of computers are used in homes and offices throughout the world. As with any complex technology, operational problems arise. Software can become corrupted; invaders such as viruses and worms threaten computers everyday. When a computer goes bad because of a software problem repairs are needed. Computers and software are expensive. It is often difficult for an individual who is not experienced to repair these machines. Typically, they must be brought to a repair center, which not only costs money, but also deprives the user from computer access for the period of the repair.